Charmante criminelle
by Aurore Daras
Summary: Quand Regina et Emma se retrouve dans le monde One piece. l'une d'elle est une criminelle, l'autre est du coté de la Marine, mais étrange passion les unis...


**Bonjour bonjour**

 **Me revoilà pour ceux qui me suive, je tient tout d'abord à m'excuser car mon ordi à planter, je ne peux donc plus écrire la suite de Coup du sort, ni la poster.**

 **pour me faire pardonner je vous offre donc cet OS un peu bizarre d'ou l'idée de l'écrire m'est venue d'un coup en regardant des épisodes de One piece, j'ai donc prit mon Iphone et taper dans les note de qui me venait à l'esprit et voila le résultat, c'est l'univers de One piece avec des perso de OUAT ^^**

 **je précise que cette fic n'aura pas de Happy end, qu'il y aura une scène M, que j'ai écrit le début il y a un moment (à peu près au moment de la sortie de l'épisode 7 de la saison 5 de OUAT) et que bien entendu il s'agit d'une fiction Swanqueen ^^**

 **bon j'arrête avec mon blabla et je vous laisse lire tout en m'excusant des fautes d'orthographes qui peuvent être présente x)**

* * *

Le calme était oppressant et l'obscurité presque totale. Seule le souffle régulier des personnes présentes en ce lieu se faisait entendre en une mélodie presque imperceptible.  
De temps en temps, un mouvement se faisait entendre accompagner d'un léger cliquetis.  
Soudain parmi toute cette atmosphère de silence, un bruit vient s'immiscer. Celui de grosses chaînes retenant la cage d'ascenseur se trouvant au centre du mur dans lequel elle était incrustée. Toute les personnes présentent levèrent la tête, à la fois intrigué et inquiet.  
Lorsque la grille de l'ascenseur se souleva, elle laissa apparaître une jeune femme brune aux cheveux mi-longs, habillé de manière à la fois très chic et stricte.  
Celle ci s'avança tandis que tout les regards de posaient sur elle, avec tous cette lueur angoisser au fond des prunelles.  
Des murmures commencèrent à se faire entendre.  
-Vous avez vu ?, c'est la directrice suprême !  
-elle est la supérieure de Magellan lui même !  
-qu'est ce qu'elle fait ici ?  
-c'est pas bon signe si elle est la  
-Il paraît qu'elle si redoutable que ses derniers ennemis a avoir prononcé son nom sont morts dans d'atroce souffrance avant même d'avoir fini de le dire!  
-On a même fini par la surnommer l'Evil Queen à cause de cette rumeur!  
-C'est...c'est...Regina Mills, la méchante reine, directrice suprême d'Impel Down.  
La dite méchante reine continua à marcher sans se préoccuper des murmure sur son chemin. Ne descendant quasiment jamais au 6e cercles, comme dans tout les autre d'ailleurs, Regina se doutait que ça venue intriguerait les prisonnier à défaut de les inquiéter.  
Pourtant ses talons résonnaient dans le cercle comme un écot lugubre, le son joué lorsqu'un criminel est conduit à l'échafaud. La directrice suprême s'arrêta devant la dernière et moins haute cellule à droite, les yeux rivés sur sa seule occupante d'un regard plus tranchant que la l'âme d'une épée, accompagner d'un soupçon de haine.  
Celle ci releva la tête et planta son regard émeraude dans celui chocolat en face d'elle, un sourire diabolique naquit sur ses lèvres.  
-oh c'est toi..., fit la prisonnière avec un ton narquois.  
La brune l'observa de haut en bas, ses poignets était chacun attacher au mur par des chaînes tendues qui la soutenait et l'obligeait avoir les bras tendus presque à l'horizontal. Ses jambes, croiser en tailleur était également enchaîner au mur par les cheville cependant ces chaînes la n'était pas tendus. Son regard s'attarda sur le corps de la femme derrière les barreaux, son teint était pâle presque blanche tout comme ses cheveux, ses côtes était saillante et sa peau était zébrer de bleue et de lacération du à de multiple séances de torture. Quand à ses poignets, il était violets à force de frotter contre les bracelet en fer qui la retenant au mur. Elle était dans un sale état. Et nul ne remarqua la légère étincelle d'inquiétude dans les yeux de Regina quand elle s'attarda sur les blessures de l'autre jeune femme. celle ci la tira de ses pensées.  
-Tu viens finir le travail ?, lui demanda la détenue d'une voix chargée d'amertume, je sais que tu meure d'envie d'en finir avec moi.  
-Malgré tout ce qui a pu se passer, non, je viens juste faire mon travail a la place de ce bon à rien de Magellan, lui répondit calmement la brune, les yeux clos.  
Un rire sinistre se fit entendre et la directrice suprême rouvrit les yeux pour fixer durement la prisonnière.  
-Vous allez être exécuté à marine Ford demain à 14h, pour tous vos crimes, Emma Swan!  
L'intéressée sourit, d'une manière de psychopathe, elle planta ses yeux fous dans ceux de la directrice, faisant frémir celle ci.  
-Alors ça y est, tu t'es enfin décider à m'achever!  
-Cette décision ne vient pas de moi, fit avec tristesse la brune, mais du quartier général de la marine.  
-C'est donc mes parents, cracha Emma avec amertume, il semblerai qu'ils est eu pitié de moi, en voulant probablement écourter mes souffrances, comme c'est touchant.  
-Ils t'aiment, malgré toute tes erreurs, ils t'ai...  
-LA FERME, hurla la prisonnière, tu ne sais de quoi tu parle, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'être la fille de 2 des 5 sages de la Marine!  
À devoir être parfaite et droite. À côtoyer ces ordures de Dragons Célestes et en fermant les yeux sur leurs agissements!  
-Ce qui explique que tu as aidé cet homme-poisson à libérer tout les esclaves de Marie-joie, il y a 10 ans!  
\- Oui, c'est moi qui ai aidé Fisher Tiger à accomplir sa quête, je ne supportais plus de les voir souffrir sans rien faire!  
-C'est pour ça que tu tes tourner vers la piraterie, ça et pour être avec ton manchot de pirate!  
-Non ! C'est toi qui a noirci mon cœur ! Je n'étais avec Killian que pour te rendre jalouse.  
Un silence tomba à la fin de cette phrase, Swan fixait Regina d'un regard noir, reflétant les ténèbres qui l'habitaient, tandis celle ci arborait un regard surpris voilé par la tristesse que cette phrase lui procurait.  
-Je ne suis pourtant pas celle qui a trahis l'autre, finit t'elle par répondre.

*FLASHBACK*  
-Regina?  
Celle ci se retourna pour se retrouver face à la jeune blonde qui l'avait interpellé.  
-Emma..  
-Regina tu es de retour !  
L'interpeller n'eu pas le temps de réagir que la blonde se jeta sur elle, la serrant dans ses bras et capturant ses lèvres, un soupir d'aise s'extirpa de sa gorge a cet instant.  
-Doucement ma douce, quelqu'un pourrait nous voir, chuchota doucement la brune d'une voix chaleureuse et bienveillante.  
-Alors allons dans un endroit tranquille, lui répondit la plus jeune d'un air langoureux et suave.  
C'était ainsi depuis plusieurs mois entre elles deux, se retrouvant dans les couloirs de la bâtisse abritant le conseil des 5 sages de la Marine. Prenant garde à ne pas se faire prendre car elles vivaient cet amour dans le plus grand des secret, se doutant que celui ci ne serait pas vu d'un très bon œil dans un monde ou les être différent des autres sont traité comme des moins que rien.  
Et cette fois la ne fut pas différente, c'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouvèrent toute les deux dans les appartements d'Emma, enlacée l'une contre l'autre et s'embrassant fiévreusement tandis que leurs mains se faisait de plus en plus baladeuses. La suite ne fut que complicité et amour entres les deux jeunes femmes qui s'endormirent dans les bras l'une de l'autres.  
Le lendemain matin, Regina rejoignit discrètement ses quartiers tandis que la blonde dormait encore et se prépara pour sa journée ou elle dirigerait les affaires d'Impel Down depuis Marie-Joie.  
Mais plus tard dans la matinée alors que midi approchait, l'on annonça la disparition de la blonde ce qui déclencha une paniques sans précèdent chez ses parents. Plus tard son nom se fit connaître sur les mers avec celui de Killian Jones en tant que criminelle de la pire espèce. Sa prime avait rapidement augmenté pour atteindre aujourd'hui les 620 millions de Berry, en plus du fait qu'elle était devenue une adversaire puissante pour la Marine en ingurgitant le fruit des ténèbres.  
Son cœur était alors devenu si noir que même son apparence avait changer, ses cheveux blond était devenue blanc et son air si joyeux et doux s'était transformer en un air froid avec un regard meurtrier qui a force, lui avait valu le surnom de "Ténébreuse" avec se ses habit devenus plus noir que la nuit.  
Puis elle avait fini par se faire capturer par la Marine, nul ne savait comment mais l'un des 7 shishibukai, Robin Des bois l'avait arrêté et livrer à la marine.  
*FIN DU FLASHBACK*  
-C'est toi qui ma trahis en première c'est pour ça que j'ai rejoint la piraterie, siffla la pirate.  
-Qu'est ce qui te fait penser que j'ai t'ai trahis?, lui répondit la directrice.  
-tu te fiche de moi ! Tu as osé me tromper et tu le nie ! Je t'ai vu avec robin le jour j'ai disparue.  
La mémoire de Regina se réactiva d'un coup et elle revit cet instant. Robin des bois, était venu lui avouer son amour, mais au moment ou elle lui dit être amoureuse d'une autre personne celui ci se jette sur elle et l'embrasse à pleine bouche avant que qu'elle ne le rejette violemment s'en aille en courant. A ce moment elle n'avait pas vu la jeune blonde qui l'avait observer de loin et s'était détourner à la vu de la femme qu'elle aimait embrassée par un autre avant de faire celle ci le repousser et lui asséner une claque.  
-Je ne t'ai pas trompée Emma, c'est Robin qui ma volé ce baiser...  
La ténébreuse ne répondit pas, pensive, le regard rivé sur le sol.  
-Je t'aime encore, lâcha t'elle sans quitter le sol des yeux.  
Ce fut au tour de la brune de ne pas répondre, alors Emma enchaîna.  
-Tu a la réponse que tu étais venue chercher, maintenant laisse moi seule.  
La directrice suprême croisa les bras et ferma les yeux un instant, la pirate aurait presque crut déceler une petite larme perler discrètement sur son œil droit.  
-Soit !  
Et la brune s'en allât, laissant son ancienne amante seule dans les ténèbres de sa geôle.  
La nuit était tombée, mais aucune des deux n'avait réussi fermer l'œil et chacune ruminait ses pensées.  
Regina était resté à Impel Down pour la nuit, voulant être avec Emma lors de son transferts a Marine Ford. À force de tourner et de se retourner dans son lit, elle avait finit par se lever et sa seul réaction durant cette nuit fut de descendre au 6e cercle et c'est ainsi quelle s'y rendit.  
Sans que presque personne ne s'en aperçoive, elle prit l'ascenseur pour se rendre à sa destination, n'attirant l'attention de personne puisque les va et vient de celui ci même de nuit était très fréquent.  
Attrapant les clés des cellules au poste de garde, elle se retrouva bien vite dans la cellule de celle qui était maintenant surnommé la ténébreuse.  
-Alors toi aussi tu ne parviens pas a trouver le sommeil ?, lui demanda celle ci.  
-Je voulais savoir Emma, t'ai-je a ce point briser le cœur pour que tu sombre dans la folie et attaque tout les pirates et bâtiment de la Marine que tu croisais sur sa route?  
-Plus encore tu ne l'imagine, elle planta son regard dans celui de la brune. Le regard de la pirate était emplis de haine et de folie, mais la directrice pouvait encore déceler une lueur d'amour et une grande tristesse tout au fond de son regard. Et cela lui déchira le cœur, elle ne pût se retenir d'enlacer son ancienne amante en pleurant.  
-Emma...Je suis tellement désoler, je...Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire souffrir...  
-Est ce vrai ? Tu n'as jamais voulu me tromper en embrassant Robin?, lui lança celle ci d'un ton neutre.  
-Jamais ! Tu es la seule a posséder mon cœur, depuis toujours...Et a jamais.  
Regina était toujours entrain de pleurer quand une larme coula sur la joue de son amante s'écrasant sur son épaule.  
-Mais...Emma tu pleure ?!  
La directrice se défît de son étreinte et regarda la "ténébreuse" dont les yeux était brillant de larmes contenue.  
-je te pardonne..., se contenta de répondre la pirate.  
La directrice reprit Emma dans ses bras, continuant de pleurer et lui murmurant un "merci" au creux de l'oreille de celle ci.  
La brune sentit soudain les lèvres de l'autre femme sur sa tempe gauche, mais ne s'en soustraya pas, au contraire, elle posa sa main sur la joue de l'ancienne blonde et rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes.  
Leurs lèvres d'effleurèrent quand Regina se déroba soudain, lui soufflant:  
-J'ai une meilleure idée!  
Et elle sortie de la cellule, pour y revenir un peut plus tard, armée d'une paire de menotte en granit marin.  
-Fait moi confiance, lui avait t'elle murmurer d'une voix suave et langoureuse.  
Emma n'avait rien répliqué tandis que la directrice suprême lui attachait les poignets et la détachait du mur.  
La brune l'entraîna hors de la cellule et la conduisit en salle de torture d'où on entendait les harmonieux cris de douleur d'un prisonnier torturer par l'un des geôliers. Elles entrèrent, de trouvant nez à nez avec Sadi, la chef de la garde démoniaque, entrain de brûler à vif avec un fer chauffer à blanc, la peau d'un prisonnier à moitié évanouie.  
-Madame la directrice, salua Sadi en s'arrêtant et en se mettant droite.  
-Sadi...Je crois qu'il a eu son compte, remet le dans sa cellule et va torturer les prisonniers du 4ème cercle, je vais m'occuper de celle ci, lui répondit la brune en pointant Emma du doigt.  
-À vos ordres.  
-ah oui ! Et fait passer le message à tout les gardes que je ne veux pas être déranger!  
-Comme il vous plaira.  
Sur ces mots, la blonde en tenue de cuir rose, quitta la salle, emportant avec elle le prisonnier qui traînait a moitié au sol.  
Une fois la porte refermé, Regina se tourna vers la pirate et lui attrapa le visage entre ces deux mains pour plaquer sauvagement ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
D'abord surprise son amante fini par répondre au baisé, cependant elle se demanda se que la brune allait bien pouvoir faire d'elle, maintenant qu'elle l'avait amené en salle de torture.  
La réponse se fit entendre quand Regina l'attacha à l'un des murs, les mains au dessus de la tête, tandis que ses lèvres descendaient lentement vers son cou, lui procurant des frissons. Les Mains de la directrice suprême passèrent sous le t-shirt de sa compagne alors que ses dents commencèrent à lui mordiller l'intérieur du cou et que son souffle passait près de sa nuque.  
La criminelle soupira de plaisir tandis que la langue de la directrice suprême se transformait lentement en véritable instrument de torture.  
Ses vêtements lui furent enlevés, si ce n'est arraché, à une vitesse fulgurante. Elle aurait voulut infliger la même chose à son amante, mais les chaînes qui entravaient ses poignets lui ôtait cet option. Cependant, le fait d'être en infériorité face à Regina ne la dérangeait nullement, car au contraire, la détenue trouvait cette position excitante à souhait.  
La langue de la geôlière descendit sur le ventre de sa prisonnière, alors que l'une de ses mains descendait doucement vers son tanga et que son autre mains lui griffait doucement le dos, la rapprochant de son corps après qu'elle est parcouru les courbes de son corps de sa main et de sa langue. Et puis enfin, après quelques pressions sur son bouton de plaisir, arrachant quelques gémissements aiguë à la pirate, la brune inséra l'un de ses doigts en elle. La directrice commença doucement des petits mouvements de va et vient, faisant redoubler les gémissements de sa prisonnière. Grisé par ceux ci, la geôlière en ajouta un deuxième et ses mouvement se firent plus rapide tandis qu'elle mordillait le cou d'Emma. La détenue, quand a elle avait son corps collé à celui de Regina et ses poings se serraient tellement sous le coup du plaisir, que ses jointures blanchirent et que ses ongles lui transpercèrent la peau. Elle aurait griffé presque violemment l'autre femme si ses poignets n'étaient pas retenus au mur.  
L'ancienne blonde poussa soudain un long gémissement, le corps entier crispé, la tête en arrière et les yeux clos.  
Son amante la sentie proche de l'orgasme et accéléra encore la cadence. Puis elle fit des mouvements de plus en plus doux pour faire redescendre lentement la ténébreuse sur terre.  
Mais lorsque ce fut presque chose faite, une image s'insinue soudain dans l'esprit d'Emma. Celle d'une autre jeune fille blonde qui souriait, les cheveux attacher en un chignon haut et les habit d'un vert pomme chaleureux.  
Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et elle se lit rapidement à sangloter.  
Regina s'en aperçut presque aussitôt et offrit une étreinte calme et rassurante à sa prisonnière.  
-Oh Emma, est ce que ça va?  
-Je..je...suis désoler Regina  
-Pourquoi donc ?  
-C'est...c'est moi qui est tuée Tinkerbell.  
La directrice se détacha soudainement de l'ancienne blonde, la regardant avec horreur et stupéfaction.  
-Non,non...tu est sur de ce que tu affirme?  
La pirate hocha la tête rapidement, les yeux baisser et n'osant pas affronter le regard de la brune.  
Celle ci ne dit rien, elle fit simplement réapparaître des vêtements sur le corps de la détenu ainsi que sur le sien et s'en alla, les larmes au bord des yeux. La directrice ne prit même pas la peine de détacher son ancienne amante du mur et ne lui avait même pas adressé un regard.  
Plus tard, Sadi entra, la pirate eu alors droit à une bonne séance de torture de la part de la chef de la garde démoniaque qui n'hésita pas a la fouetter, brûler et lui lacérer la peau.  
La détenue fut ensuite remise dans sa cellule ou elle passa le reste de la nuit, sans dormir.  
Le lendemain matin, le directeur Magellan vint la chercher, accompagner du sous directeur Hannyabal, Regina n'était nul part en vu.  
Le directeur prononça son annonce habituelle, lui disant qu'elle allait être transférer, mais Emma ne l'écoutait presque plus, absorber dans ses pensées.  
Arriver sur le ponton de la prison, c'est la quelle la vit, la directrice suprême se tenant au bout près de l'un des bateaux de la marine amarré autour de la prison.  
Près d'elle se tenait le vice amiral Garp ainsi que quelques soldats de la marine.  
L'ancienne blonde avança lentement vers eux, le regard baisser et n'osant affronter celui de la brune.  
Lorsqu'elle arriva a leurs hauteurs, celle ci se tourna vers le vice amiral et déclara d'une voix dure:  
-Je m'occupe personnellement du transfert de cette criminel!  
Le vieil homme ne dit rien, et se contenta seulement de hocher la tête. L'on enferma la fille de Charming dans une cellule sur le bateau et celui ci partis.  
Il ne se passa rien durant le voyage et Emma resta seule avec les deux gardes chargés de la surveiller dans le plus profond silence.  
Arrivé à Marineford, l'on la plaça dans une cellule à environ 20m sous terre et la criminelle y resta jusqu'à 13h, toujours dans le plus grand des silences.  
À cette la, ses deux soldats de garde attachèrent deux longues chaîne à ses menottes et en prirent une chacun.  
La pirate monta les escaliers la tête baisser, perdu dans ses pensées, elle se revit encore attaquer le bâtiment de guerre de la marine sur lequel était morte Tink, un accident rien de plus.  
Sur l'échafaud, devant l'immense baie de Marineford, l'ancienne blonde se mis à genoux et ses geôliers attachèrent ses chaînes a la plateforme.  
Emma releva la tête à sa gauche et debout se trouvait sa mère, le visage à la fois triste, déçut et dur, tandis qu'à sa droite se trouvait Regina, dans la même position que Snow, mais le regard perdu dans le vide et l'air détruite malgré la mine sévère qu'elle arborait.  
En bas, beaucoup de soldats était rassembler, et la condamner pouvait compter pas moins de 5 vice-amiraux. Robin des bois était la lui aussi, la toisant tout en arborant un sourire satisfait.  
La mère de l'ancienne blonde fit un discours qu'Emma n'écouta que d'une oreille, dans lequel elle disait avoir honte d'avoir une criminelle comme fille alors qu'elle même faisait partie des plus hauts graders de la marine.  
Au pied de l'échafaud, on entendait pleurer, c'était Charming, les 3 femmes sur l'échafaud l'en tendirent murmurer à Ruby, une des vices amiraux, qu'il se dégoûtait d'avoir à écourter la vie de sa fille ainsi.  
La pirate en presque les larmes aux yeux, quelqu'un semblait encore tenir à elle, mais par fierté, elle garda un visage froid et impassible.  
Il y eu un long silence et Charming s'en alla, incapable d'affronter la future mort de sa fille.  
Puis se fut à Regina de parler, elle révéla qu'elle avait été très proche de l'ancienne blonde, en omettant le fait qu'elles se soit aimée. La directrice suprême d'Impel Down cracha presque ses mots lorsqu'elle énonça le fait d'avoir honte et d'être déçue de son ancienne "amie".  
Emma vit des larmes monter aux yeux de son ancienne amante, celle ci lui restèrent au bord des cils. Celle ci laissa place un long silence et descendit avec Snow de l'échafaud tournant le dos a la place alors qu'elle laissait enfin ses larmes couler.  
Le clocher d'une horloge sonna,annonçant 14h, les deux bourreau se placèrent de part et d'autre de la condamnée et levèrent leur lance/épée. Avant de les enfoncer brusquement dans le corps d'Emma qui émit un gémissement rauque avant de s'éteindre subitement. Sa tête tomba en avant et une larme solitaire finit de rouler sur sa joue.  
Ainsi se déroula la fin de celle que l'on avait surnommé sur les mers, la ténébreuse.  
Une joie s'en précédent s'empara des marin qui crièrent leurs joie tandis que Snow, Charming et Regina partait s'enfermer dans les locaux, sachant tout les trois qu'il pleurerait jusqu'au soir.  
La légende de la pirate aux cheveux blancs était éteinte, cependant presque tout le monde ignorait la vérité.  
Celle d'un complot qui avait mené la dite ténébreuse a sa perte.  
Lorsqu'elle avait rejoins la piraterie, Robin des bois était venu la voir, lui demandant d'attaquer des vaisseaux de la Marine afin de trouver celui qui transportait le fruit du démon que celui ci convoitait puisqu'il ne voulait pas perdre son titre de Shishibukai.  
La pirate avait tout d'abord refusé, mais Robin avait su la convaincre que si elle refusait, sa sœur d'arme tuerai Regina, car il savait qu'elle était très proche, sans toutefois se douter qu'elles s'aimait. Et celle ci n'était autre que Zelena, la sœur de la directrice suprême d'Impel Down, la rousse étant proche de la brune,celle ci connaissait ses faiblesses et elle pouvait la tuer facilement.

C'est ainsi qu'elle obéi, de peur de perdre celle qu'elle aimait et commença à attaquer des bâtiments de guerre mais prenait soin à ne pas faire de mort. Mais un jour elle attaqua un vaisseau de ravitaillement, charger de poudre à canon. Après avoir inspecter le bateau et trouver enfin le fruit, elle tira accidentellement en tentant de se défendre, dans le mur d'une salle remplis de poudre, tout explosa alors et tout les soldats n'en réchappèrent pas. Cependant il eu une survivante, Emma la fit monter sur son bateau après l'avoir repêché.  
Elle était gravement blesser, son sang maculait ses cheveux blonds à moitié défait.  
La capitaine pirate la prise dans ses bras en pleurant, reconnaissant immédiatement Tinkerbell, la meilleure amie de Regina.  
-Je suis désoler...je ne voulais pas, murmura Emma à demi mots, ronger par le chagrin et la culpabilité.  
Tink planta ses yeux dans les siens et souris.  
-je sais, fit la Marine d'une voix presque inaudible en tendant sa main qui retomba presque aussitôt, elle était morte.  
Ce fut a se moment la qu'Emma se laissa gagner par la colère et bientôt par les ténèbres car elle mangea le fruit récupérer. Enivrer par ses nouveau pouvoir, la pirate décida de venger Tink et d'aller combattre Robin.  
Malheureusement elle perdu, car celui ci l'avait piégé avec du granit marin et il la livra à la Marine. Personne ne le sut jamais et Emma ne continua d'exister dans les mémoires que comme étant une des pires criminels et non l'héroïne qu'elle était.

FIN

* * *

 **Voila voila j'espère que l'histoire vous aura plus, en tout cas je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire.**

 **Petite mise au clair: le poste de directrice supreme est un poste au dessus de celui du directeur qui consiste à gérer les affaires administrative et à faire le liens entre Mariejoie et la prison, d'ou la présence de Regina à ces deux endroits.**

 **si vous avez des questions ou juste quelque chose à partager n'hésiter pas à laisser une review, ça me ferait plaisir ^^**

 **bise à tous**


End file.
